


Mommy and Daddy Time

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Rick trying to have some alone time after having kids. </p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from TogetherEveryoneAccomplishesMore:
> 
> A personal request. With all the shitstorm marring the end of the series (Felt heartbroken with all the drama towards the last few episodes and finally when ABC cancelled the series. Such a pity we won't be able to see the wonderful chemistry of Nathan and Stana on screen any more, most likely not ever.), would love if you could do a story or two involving just Rick and Kate. You could expand/add more couples/people later on in the story, but would love to see a story with some chapters involving Captain Kate and Rick after they have had kids.
> 
> I decided to go with the "Kate and Rick after they have had kids" part of the prompt, and I think I may make this a series of stories. There are so many ways I can go with the "sex after kids" theme, so that what these stories will be. I'd love to hear your ideas!

Rick Castle was sitting on the couch and holding their one year old daughter, Lily. They both adored their daughter, but when it came to them having “nap” time, well, Lily was as much a cock blocker as Kevin Ryan ever was. Rick swore she had a sixth sense for when they were going to have sex – she’d start to cry and nothing would soothe her. He and Kate had become pros at the quickie, but damn, he wanted to fuck his wife for more than ten minutes. He wanted her to have lots of orgasms, not just one. And damn, he wanted to shoot his come in her pussy instead of down her throat. Maybe now that Lily was a year old, she’d do better at sleeping. 

Kate came down the stairs, holding Lily’s baby bag. She walked over to him and Lily and when she reached them, leaned over to kiss his cheek, and took their daughter from his arms. “Hey, are we going somewhere?” he asked Kate. When she shook her head no, he asked, “Then why do you have her bag?” Kate laughed and then answered him.

“Lily’s sleeping at Alexis’s place tonight. It’s her first sleep-over!” 

Rick pouted for a minute, and then he realized what that meant – uninterrupted sex! Yeah, he’d miss Lily, but he’d get a night of uninterrupted sex with his wife! Kate laughed at the look on his face, and Lily joined in. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Kate and Lily went to answer it. When Lily saw Alexis, she almost leapt out of her mother’s arms. Alexis grabbed her, and then Rick handed off the baby bag. He and Kate kissed Lily good-night, they thanked Alexis, and after watching the girls get on the elevator and leave, he shut the door and turned to his wife. 

But before he could say anything, she grabbed his face and kissed him. He was reminded of that first night, when she came to him. Just like he did that night, he kissed her back, and pushed her up against the door. This time, she was wearing a tee shirt and yoga pants, not a water logged leather jacket. So it was much simpler to get to her skin, and he took advantage of that fact by pushing down her pants and pulling her shirt over her head. He was thrilled to see she wasn’t wearing any underwear. The scar from her bullet wound was much fainter now, but he still stopped when he saw it. And once again, she took his hands in hers and placed their joined hands over her heart. As they did that night, they shared a sweet kiss. However, instead of taking his hand and leading him into his bedroom, Kate went down to her knees. Like Kate, Castle was dressed for an evening at home in sweats and a tee shirt, so it was also easy for her to get to his now semi-erect cock. 

She stroked it gently, knowing that was what he preferred. She slowly ran her hands around the base of it, and then she kissed the tip. Kate could feel it getting harder by the minute, and so she sucked it into her mouth. Rick couldn’t help it; his hips thrust in response. Kate continued to suck and lick his cock. But fuck, he didn’t want to come in her mouth; he wanted to come in her! “Kate, please stop! I want to come in you!” 

Kate heard him, and released his cock quickly. He pulled her up, put his hands on her ass, and lifted her. She grabbed his cock, put it at her entrance, and she lowered herself onto his cock as he thrust it into her. Her back hit the door as he thrust into her over and over. She had her legs around his waist, and he still had his hands on her ass, but this was working for her. His cock was hitting her clit every time he thrust, and she knew her climax wasn’t too far away. She had a feeling he was going to come very soon as well. 

As with so many other things, they were in sync with their orgasms. He felt her walls grab his cock and that was all he needed to explode. She felt every blast of come as it hit her. His cock slid out of her body, and she felt some of his come slide down her thigh. He kissed her as he put his hands on her hips and then she released her legs from his waist. She slowly got to her feet, and this time, he took her hand and walked her into their bedroom. She admired the view she had as they walked to their bedroom – even after all these years, he still had an amazing ass. And then they were in the bedroom, and for a minute, she felt like it was their first night. 

Like that first night, he gently lowered her to the bed, and like that first night, she lifted her torso so she could kiss him. Their first time together had been gentle and sweet, and right now, she wanted gentle and sweet. They kissed softly and Kate reached down to take his softened cock in her hands. She continued with the soft touches, and she could feel his cock slowly getting harder. 

He left her lips and kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone. He licked a stripe across it, making her giggle. It was nice to know they could take their time tonight, that there would be nothing stopping then from making love all night. He turned his attention to her breasts; her very perky breasts. He used to be one of those guys who said size didn’t matter when talking about breasts but he really didn’t mean it. He used to like big tits. But now, as he feasted on Kate’s more modest breasts, he realized he was wrong. Kate’s breasts were truly perfect – her nipples a dusty pink that seemed to have a direct link to her pussy. He loved playing with her breasts, seeing how instantly her nipples would tighten into hard points. 

As Rick continued to lick and suck on her breasts, Kate was stroking his cock, feeling it getting harder by the second. She knew just what to do to finish the job; she took it in hand and ran it through her folds. Since Rick’s foreplay had made her very wet, she now had lots of lubrication to spread on his cock. Her hands moved around and around, making Rick’s cock very hard. She had enjoyed what he was doing, but she wanted more – she wanted his cock in her pussy and she wanted it in there now. “Fuck me, Rick. Fuck me now!” 

Rick raised his head from her boobs and grinned at her. “Whatever you want, dear,” he said as he stopped sucking on her and moved his hips into the vee of her legs. Kate slid her legs up to her body, and then spread them as wide as they would go. Rick didn’t need to be told twice; he lined his cock up with her entrance and slowly moved it in. 

Kate could feel every inch and every ridge of his cock as he entered her. Yes, sometimes hard and fast was what she needed, and she had loved how he fucked her against the door, but slow and gentle and sweet was wonderful too. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. By now, he was all the way in, and he slowly moved his cock back out. He still didn’t speed up his thrusts. It was like he was reminding her they could just take their time. She ran her hands down his body, and stopped when she got to his ass. She couldn’t help herself; she gave it a big squeeze. He yelped and she laughed as she soothed the hurt. She took her hands off his ass and moved them to her clit. She felt wonderful but she wanted a little more, so she rubbed her clit gently.

Rick could feel her fingers moving on her clit as his cock moved in and out of her body. His climax was slowly building and as he watched, he could see hers too. Gentle thrusts were not enough anymore, so he picked up speed. Just as the first blasts of come were about to shoot out of his penis, he watched as she came apart under him. 

When he was finished, he collapsed on top of her, and then rolled off to the side. They lay next to each other panting until they got themselves under control. When their breathing and heart rates were back to normal, they got under the covers and were soon asleep. 

Sometime later, Rick woke up with a start. He didn’t see Kate, but all of a sudden, he knew where she was because he felt her lips on his cock. He loved waking up like this – his beautiful wife with his cock in her mouth. He reached to gather up her hair so he could watch as her cheeks as she sucked. When she felt his hands on her head, she let his cock slide out of her mouth so she could look at him. “Good morning, Castle!” she said with a cheeky grin, and then she went back to her blow job. She alternated licks with sucks and he was in heaven. 

But before he could shoot his come down her throat, she released him with a pop. He frowned at her, but she just laughed. She simply sat up, straddled his hips, and grabbed his cock so it was standing at attention. She then sat down on his erection, and didn’t slow down at all. She used her toned legs to ride his cock all the way up his length, and then let down it. She took his hands and put them on her breasts. He didn’t need her to tell him what to do – he tugged and twisted her nipples. 

Slow and gentle was out the window; this time, they were racing to the finish line at one hundred miles per hour. The room was filled with grunts and groans as they both reached for their climaxes. Rick could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t far off, and he knew his was seconds away. And then it hit him and his cock exploded in her. He heard her scream as she came too. She landed on his chest, and he had just enough strength to roll them over. 

When he got his breath back he said, “Can we make these sister sleepovers a weekly thing?”


	2. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle kids take a nap, and Mommy and Daddy enjoy nap time as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I promised more chapters for a few different stories, but this came to me and I had to write it down. It's not very long, but I think you'll enjoy it.

Kate held her breath as she slowly lowered Jake into his crib. The six-month old and his brother were finally napping, and hopefully Rick had successfully guided Lily into nap time. She slowly walked out of the room, and as she looked down the hall, saw Rick walking backwards out of Lily’s room. This was her – no, their – chance for “nap time” too. 

She picked up speed, and was behind Rick in mere seconds. She grabbed the waist of his sweatpants and pulled him. He yelped, but she managed to reach around him and put her hand over his mouth. “Quiet, babe. We can’t wake up the little ones. So come with me – quietly!” She pulled him to the room next to Lily’s – a bathroom – and once she had the door open, pushed him inside. “We don’t have a minute to waste, babe. The boys are sleeping, and you know that may not last too long. Lily sleeping?” He nodded and he knew what she wanted.

They didn’t waste any time; he leaned down and she went up on tip toes so they could kiss. It was a quick and dirty one, revving their bodies from zero to sixty in seconds. They moaned together, and they broke off the kiss. Kate pulled her tee shirt over her head while he did the same. He didn’t take the time to unclasp her bra – he simply pulled the cups down to bare her breasts. He sucked on one and then the other. Kate pushed his head into her breasts, but then realized her hands could be doing something else. She took them off his head and put them on the waist of his sweatpants. She pushed them down his thighs and put her hands on the bulge in his boxers.

He moaned as she cupped him, and stopped sucking on her breasts. He took her hands off his cock and grabbed her by the hips. He turned her around, pushing her up against the bathroom counter. Rick kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She reached back to cup him again, and they moaned together. He stopped kissing her, pushed her yoga pants down, and bent her over the counter. He pulled his cock out of his boxers, took it in his right hand and lined it up with her entrance. With one thrust of his hips, he was buried in her. 

Kate loved the feeling of his cock all the way in her pussy, but Rick didn’t give her much time to savor it. He knew they were on borrowed time; two six-month olds and a three-year old didn’t nap for hours. At least one of them would be awake sooner rather than later. But Kate didn’t mind; sometimes fast and furious was the best. And Rick was slamming into her while pulling on her nipples and she was enjoying every minute of this quick bathroom fuck. 

Rick could hear Kate muttering “Fuck me, Rick. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She now had her hand on her clit, and each time he slammed into her, he could feel her fingers on his cock. They hadn’t had much time lately for sex, and he had been incredibly horny and needing to fuck her. Getting himself off wasn’t an option for him anymore; he much preferred being inside some part of his wife when he came. He really liked watching her swallow everything he could give her, but he loved fucking her and filling her with his come. 

Kate wanted to see his face as they came together – they were both on the brink – so she straightened up so she could watch in the mirror. After all these years together, Rick knew what she was doing so he moved his hands away from her boobs and slowed down his thrusting hips so she was now plastered up against him, her back to his front. She took his hands and put one on her boob and the other in her pussy. She pressed that hand on her clit and used her hand to direct him.  
They locked eyes in the mirror as his cock moved through her folds and their hands pressed on her clit. He played with her breast with the other hand, not needing any directions to know what to do. She moved their hands faster and faster and he matched the thrust of his hips to the movement of their hands. 

Kate could feel her climax building, moving through her body like the stereotypical freight train. When she looked at Rick’s face, she could tell he was getting closer to his orgasm as well. “Okay, babe, this is it. I’m going to come, and I want you to come with me! Oh fuck!” Her body stopped moving as she felt the first blast of his come hit her walls. 

“Fuck, Kate, I’m coming too!” he said, and more come shot out of his cock. She started to fall forward, and he followed her. He moved his hands back to her boobs and pulled on her nipples as she supported herself with her arms. His now softened cock slid out of her body, and he stood back up. He helped her up and then he put his cock back in his boxers. She pulled up her panties and her yoga pants as he pulled up his. They both grinned at each other in the mirror, and they washed up side by side. She reached over to grab a hairbrush and put her hair in a ponytail as he combed his. They kissed softly, and went out into the hall. They went downstairs hand in hand, and then separated at the bottom. He went back to his office to write while she threw the next load of laundry in the machine. 

And it wasn’t long before Lily was awake and ready to play. “Did you have a nice nap, Lily pad?” Rick asked. He knew he enjoyed it!


	3. Welcome Home, Mr. Castle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick comes home a little early from a book tour.

When Rick Castle was first successful, he loved going on book tours. He’d be in a different city almost every day, with hot groupies of all ages for him to fuck in all sorts of combinations. He still loved them after he met and married Meredith, because she’d come along and they’d do all sorts of things in all sorts of places. After the divorce, book tours were fun for a different reason – he’d bring Alexis along and the two of them had a good time. 

They weren’t as much fun when he was dating and married to Gina. And soon after their divorce, he started working with Beckett so book tours were distractions. He really hated them when they were dating and engaged. Skype sex got boring after a while. He so much preferred the real thing. 

And now that they were parents of three kids, they didn’t get much alone Skyping time. Either the kids were there and they wanted his attention, or Kate was tired after a day of dealing with the kids by herself. So book tours weren’t so much a thrill as they were a duty, but he did them. He knew he had to if he wanted to sell books. These days, he did them in intense bursts: a week long West Coast trip instead of a month long one, or a weekend in New England. 

It was a Sunday night after one of those weekend tours of New England. He was scheduled to fly home tomorrow morning, but he was missing his family much too much. So he found a plane that had a seat, threw some stuff into a carry-on and arranged to ship the rest of his stuff. He decided to surprise Kate; it had been a long time since he’d been able to. He knew she wouldn’t call on Sunday night, so he could get away with it. 

In no time, he was sliding the key into the lock of their home. He knew that the kids sometimes slept with Kate when he wasn’t home, so he decided to check their rooms first. He toed off his shoes and went silently up the stairs. He slowly opened Lily’s door, and tiptoed into her room. She was sound asleep and he kissed her forehead and walked out. When he checked on Jake and Reece, they too were sleeping in their own beds! He decided to take a shower up here so there was no chance that Kate would hear him. After a quick one, he wrapped a towel around his waist and toweled his hair dry. He walked down the stairs, and made his way in the darkness. Luckily, he didn’t step on any Legos – there would have been no way he would be silent if that had happened. He walked through his office and then into their bedroom. 

And he almost blew the surprise when he saw her; he almost gasped loudly. She was asleep on her stomach and she was wearing one of his old tee shirts. It had ridden up while she slept, and he could see the globes of her perfect ass as a shaft of moonlight hit the bed at just the right angle. As he got closer, he realized two things: he could make out the shape of her pussy and his cock liked what he saw. He had to get closer, so he got on the bed. He must have jiggled it a bit, because she turned her head and opened her eyes. They got really big when she saw him. “Castle! You’re home early!” She jumped up to throw her arms around his neck as he dipped his head to kiss her. 

As usual, the kiss went from “welcome home” to “damn, we need to fuck” in about ten seconds. Kate had put her hand under his towel and was stroking his cock as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. He started to lower her to the bed, and then changed his mind. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Turn around and get on your stomach,” and as she did so, he saw her arousal grow. She knew what he wanted to do, and she was turned on. He pulled the towel off and let his erection bounce free. He put his hand on her lower back, and moved it slowly down to her ass and then to her slit. She was already wet so he just took some of that moisture and spread it around, making sure he rubbed her clit a few times. She was panting, and pushing her ass up to meet his hand as it hit all her spots. 

Kate loved to be fucked from behind, but Rick didn’t like her to be on her stomach on the bed; he worried that the size and bulk of his body would make her uncomfortable. Usually, he’d have her get to her knees as he knelt behind her. But tonight, he wanted to be a little rough. Tonight, he wanted to be in control. So after he examined her pussy and knew she was ready for his cock, he used his hand to guide his cock into her body and thrust hard. With one powerful move, his cock was inside her and she groaned into the pillow. He didn’t give a chance to adjust, he just started moving. He grunted as he thrust his cock all the way in and then all the way out. 

He knew he had her pinned to the bed, and he could see her hands fisted in the sheets by her hips. He slid his hands under her body and got them on her boobs and squeezed hard. She moaned and tried to get at least one of her hands on her pussy so she could play with her clit but with his body on top of hers, she couldn’t maneuver her body so she could reach her clit. “Fuck Castle, I want to touch my clit and I can’t,” she said as he continued to piston his cock and to play with her boobs. “Please!” She needed that stimulation to come, and right now, he either wasn’t listening or he didn’t want her to come yet. “Rick!” was all she could manage to say. She knew the kids were upstairs, but she didn’t want to be too loud. 

Kate’s pleas finally penetrated his sex starved brain, and he pulled out and helped her to her knees. This time, he put his hand on her clit, and when he plunged his cock into her body, his fingers played with her clit instead of her boobs. He could feel her inner walls beginning to grab his cock as it moved through her channel, and he knew she wasn’t too far from coming. He could feel his balls getting ready to shoot his come and he wanted them to come together, so he pinched her clit between his fingers.   
Her body seemed to seize up, and he knew she was coming. A second later, he exploded with his climax and he collapsed on her back, knocking her into the mattress. His cock slid out of her body, and he rolled off her to land next to her, watching as she turned her head so she could look in his eyes. She smirked a bit and said, “Welcome home, babe. I missed you, too!” They both laughed softly as they kissed. He jumped out of bed to put some clothes on. He got back in the bed, and gathered his wife in his arms. 

“Happy to be home, Mrs. Castle,” he said as he closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he was warm and cozy with his wife. And the next morning, when their three kids climbed up onto the bed, and then onto him, he was really glad he got dressed after getting welcomed home by his wife. He looked at Kate and could tell she had the same thought as she smirked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have more ideas for this little story. I hope this was okay. I have one or two ideas for some new stories, and a prompt I want to fill featuring Alexis, but I am always open for new ideas for this story and new ones.


	4. Outdoor Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rick enjoy the great outdoors at the Beckett family cabin. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle. I just wish I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped in my head a few days ago, and I finally wrote something. I still have a few prompts I want to fill, and I have an idea for the Castle/Ryan swinger series and a new idea or two. But working retail means I have different hours and I'm not always able to sit and write. But I'll try. 
> 
> And please feel free to prompt me. Many of my favorite stories have come from others' ideas.

Returning to the cabin after a run, Kate smiled when she saw her kids and her dad having a great time looking at photo albums. She was okay with her kids seeing pictures of her looking geeky or awkward as long as it meant that they were totally occupied. Her husband was sitting at the kitchen table – he’d seen all those pictures years ago – so she walked over to him. She noticed he was still wearing his swim trunks (he and her dad had taken the kids swimming while she was out on her run), but she knew he would have no problem with her suggestion. 

“Hey, Rick, let’s take a walk!” she said as she pulled him up. He came along willingly and they each kissed the kids as they walked out of the cabin. Once they were outside in the fresh air, she stood on tiptoe to drop a kiss on his lips. She grabbed his hand, and led the way down a path. 

As usual, Rick had no problem following Kate, but he especially loved the view he had right now. She was wearing a skimpy pair of running short and a basic tee shirt. He could see that her run made her a bit sweaty, but that was fine with him. He liked Kate in shorts, a tee shirt and a layer of sweat. He wondered where she was taking him, and then she stopped. He looked around and grinned – they were a good distance from the cabin. They were near the little shed where they kept all sorts of things that they needed. They could have some fun here and have no worries about being interrupted. 

Kate didn’t waste a minute; she turned around to face him and again went up on tiptoes to kiss him. He grabbed her ass and lifted her a bit and she put her legs around his waist as their kisses went from soft to crazy in a matter of seconds. She tore her lips off his and simply said, “Put me down!” In a haze, he followed her orders and let go of her so she could slide down his body. Once her feet were on the ground, she went over to shed and got close to the wall. He followed closely behind her, and this time, she put her hands in the waist band of his trunks and pulled them down just enough for his cock to pop out.

Normally, after a swim in the cold lake, his cock and balls would be a bit less then they ordinally are, but walking behind his wife in tiny shorts and then a few hot kisses fixed that very quickly. And now watching her go down to her knees to slurp up his cock helped make him harder too. He lifted her hair off her face so he could watch his dick go in and out of her mouth. Each time it came out, it was coated with more saliva than the time before, and it got harder every time as well. 

When she released it to take in a deep breath, he pulled her up and kissed her hard. He could taste himself in her mouth. After a few hot kisses, he left her lips to trail his lips on her throat and then down to her shoulders. His hands wandered down to her shorts, and he pushed them down. When he reached down blindly to find her center, he was glad to discover he had pushed down her panties as well. He put his hand on her mound, and then into her pussy. His thumb found her clit, and he moved it in circles to coax it out of hiding. 

While he was fingering her pussy, she was stroking his cock with both of her hands. She would twist her hands at the base, and then she would stroke up and down. She moaned as his fingers moved around and into her channel. She could feel them as he searched for her g-spot, and she screamed as he hit it. She let go of his cock as her orgasm took over. He didn’t mind; watching her as her climax overtook her was enough to keep him hard as a rock. When she was recovering, he kissed her quickly, removed his fingers from her pussy, and turned her around. 

Kate let instinct take over so she let herself use the wall of the shed to support her. She could feel Rick moving behind her and wasn’t sure what he would do next, but she knew it would be great. And then she felt the head of his cock moving through her wetness and then slid inside her. Then she felt his hands on her boobs as he slammed his cock into her pussy. He squeezed her boobs hard and she screamed again. He moaned in her ear as he fucked her. 

This wasn’t a sweet and loving encounter; this was a hard and fast fucking. And they both loved it. She knew she’d have a few bruises on her breasts from his squeezes and she didn’t care. They were outside, the kids were far away and they could fuck like this if they wanted to. So he continued to bang her (even at a time like this, his brain still made puns) and she panted as she got closer to coming. 

“Fuck Rick, I’m coming! Come with me, babe. I want to feel your come fill me up!” Rick could feel her walls grabbing his cock so he knew she was going to come. He helped that happen by pulling even harder on her nipples. At the same time, he could feel his balls getting ready to explode, and when she screamed out another orgasm, he came with a bellow. 

After her breathing and heart rate went back to normal, Kate turned around and kissed his lips. They grinned at each other as they pulled up their clothing. Kate smirked and said, “Thank goodness the kids were occupied. I wouldn’t want to answer any questions about that noise you just made. I have no idea what kind of animal does that!” She laughed as she ran away from him, but she stopped to take his hand and they walked quietly back to the cabin.


End file.
